<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever by lovelesswonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471762">Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesswonder/pseuds/lovelesswonder'>lovelesswonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ten Years Makes No Difference [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But only a little, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Graduation, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Name-Calling, Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesswonder/pseuds/lovelesswonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's graduation, which should be a time of joy and happiness, goes slightly awry with the appearance of somebody from the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ten Years Makes No Difference [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/369719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is the final installment! Which was promised months ago as somebody reminded me in the comments of the last chapter so...here it is :) Sorry for any mistakes, I edited part of it and then wanted to leave but knew I would end up postponing this for another few months, so I decided to just post it. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it! If you want my excuses and the former plot of this chapter, check out the notes at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But I don’t get why I can’t just go in my regular clothes.” Stiles groaned as his dad handed him another dress shirt to try on. </p><p>“It’s Derek’s graduation, son.” Stiles winced at the look his dad gave him. “Now go try on that shirt.” Stifling his complaints under his breath, Stiles ducked back into the fitting and slipped on the shirt. The tightness and unforgiving nature of the shirt made Stiles grimace. “Dad, this shirt makes me look fat.” Stiles whined. “And it’s uncomfortable.” When he didn’t receive an answer, Stiles unlocked the door and stepped out. “Dad?”</p><p>“Your dad went to go find you some ties.” A grinning sales person stepped forward, a little too closely for Stiles’ comfort. Stiles smiled back hesitantly. “And if it makes you feel any better, I think that shirt is a perfect fit for you.” </p><p>“Thanks?” Stiles debated heading back into his fitting room, taking off the shirt, and bolting, but before he could execute his plan, the man spoke up again.</p><p>“Sorry if I creeped you out, man.” The sales person laughed. “You don’t recognize me do you?” Blinking, Stiles scanned the other man’s profile curiously. When his eyes landed on the name tag, a light bulb went off.</p><p>“Theo? From fourth grade?” When the sales person nodded, Stiles grinned. “Hey, I haven’t seen you since, well, fourth grade! How have you been? I didn’t know you were back.” Stiles scanned over Theo’s figure, trying to compare the 9-year-old kid he knew to the young adult Theo had become.</p><p>“Yeah, I just moved back. I was originally going to come back some time in high school but there were…complications. I decided to come back here and go to college since I didn’t really get a chance yet.” Theo smiled.</p><p>“Oh. Well I guess if you need any help with college, you could always ask me.” Stiles replied. “Dude, it’s been such a long time. I gotta tell Scott. Oh, speaking of, do you want to meet up with some of our old classmates? We’re all meeting up on Saturday.” </p><p>“I’m not sure if I’ll be able to. How about you give me your number, and I’ll text you if I can.” Theo suggested. Stiles nodded and scribbled his number onto the paper Theo pulled out. </p><p>“Everybody’s really chill, so don’t worry about being awkward or anything.” Stiles handed the scrap of paper back to Theo. At that moment, Stiles’ dad returned. “Father of mine! I reject this shirt.” Sighing, Stiles’ dad handed him another shirt. “Thanks! See you around, Theo!” Stiles chirped out before dashing back into the room, not noticing the heated gaze that followed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo? Dude, long time no see!” Scott beamed when he opened the door to reveal the brunette. As soon as Theo walked into the house, Scott crinkled his nose. “That’s a lot of cologne.” Theo only gave him a shrug as his eyes scanned the room.</p><p>“A customer accidentally knocked over a display.” Theo told him before turning to greet everybody else. “I see some unfamiliar faces.” </p><p>“Oh! This is Allison and Kira. You should know Lydia, Jackson, and Isaac from elementary school. Danny would have been here, but he’s stuck at work.” Stiles gestured towards the respective person. Looking at his friends, Stiles could see that all of them except of Allison and Lydia had on disgusted faces.</p><p>“You really reeked dude.” Jackson finally said. Theo shrugged his shoulders as he sidled into the seat beside Jackson.</p><p>“Customers, am I right?” Theo grinned, but Jackson only subtly shuffled away from him. </p><p>“You work on Tuesdays until 5 at the mall?” Lydia suddenly asked. When Theo nodded, a glint entered Lydia’s eyes. “How strange. I’ve never seen you there at this time before. When did you start this shift?” Theo and Lydia engaged in a short staring contest before Stiles attempted to defuse the situation.</p><p>“You guys want to order some pizza now?” Stiles asked. “While we wait, Theo could maybe wash up a little? To get the cologne smell off.”</p><p>“Actually, I’d rather go take a shower now. Just wanted to come by and see some old faces.” Theo told them. “It would be great if we could meet up some other time though. Unless you guys were opposed to that?”</p><p>“No, that’d be great!” Scott whipped out his cell. “Here, let’s exchange numbers.” The next few minutes were spent with the group inputting Theo’s phone number, although Lydia and Jackson reluctantly did so. </p><p>“Thanks. I was kind of worried about being back in town, but I’m glad to see that the people are still friendly. Hey, are you guys free next Saturday? I don’t have work that day.” Theo asked as he got off the couch.</p><p>“Oh! We do bowling nights on Saturday if you want to come.” Scott offered despite Lydia’s glare. “We’ll all be there.” At Stiles’ cough, Scott laughed. “Everybody except Stiles, sorry.”</p><p>“Oh? Are you busy?” Theo asked, turning his sharp eyes onto Stiles.</p><p>“He has a date.” Isaac called out. “With Derek!” Isaac beamed when he remembered that he could actually say Derek’s name now. During the course of their relationship, Stiles and Derek generally kept it under wraps due to the age difference, but since Derek was legal now, it wasn’t a secret anymore. Not that it actually was before. When Stiles and Derek made their first appearance as a couple in public, nobody even batted an eye. </p><p>“We’d have to be blind not to know.” Mrs. Kelly had even fondly told the duo. Of course, some people were disgusted by the pair but were smart enough not to actually confront the two. They knew that Stiles hadn’t broken any laws, and Talia Hale was renowned for how ruthless she was when her family was threatened. Still, some people were very obvious with their dislike and judgement, but it wasn’t anything Stiles’ couldn’t handle. The people who were openly invested in their relationship were the ones that freaked Stiles out. Being accosted at the library had happened one too many times for Stiles’ liking. </p><p>“Where are you two going this weekend?” Kira asked. “We need ideas.” </p><p>“As if!” Stiles scoffed. Scott had a list of places he could go with Kira. Stiles would know since he helped come up with the list on the first place. “I think we’re probably going to go grab a bite at the diner and then go walk around or something. He’s been getting into astronomy, so we’ll also go star watching.” Stiles smiled dopily when he remembered Derek’s excited face the first time they went stargazing. He had no idea what Derek was pointing to him, but seeing the younger man that happy made Stiles happy as well.</p><p>“Speaking of restaurants, any places you guys would recommend? It seems that my favorite place when I was a kid closed down. They made the best steak.” Theo asked as he put on his shoes.</p><p>“Are you talking about Lorenzo? Man, I used to go there every week with my dad!” Stiles excitedly said.  “Sadly, Mr. Lorenzo passed away a few years back, so his wife sold the restaurant and moved to where her daughter lives. However, Toscano serves pretty good steak. The bonus is that they also serve curly fries.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”  Theo patted his pockets. “Shoot, could I borrow your phone?” He asked Stiles. A little confused, Stiles handed it to him. “Thanks.” Theo fiddled with the phone for a few seconds. “Who’s SourWolf?”</p><p>“Um, that’s my nickname for Derek.” Stiles took a tiny step forward, his hand itching to regain his phone. “What are you doing, dude?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m calling my phone. I think I dropped it somewhere. And then I saw SourWolf and was curious.” Just then, a loud ring sounded. Jackson stuck his hand down the couch and fished out a flashing phone. “There it is. Thanks man.” Theo tossed Stiles’ phone back to him. “I’ll see you guys Saturday.” He waved before opening the door and vanishing.</p><p> </p><p>“I texted you to tell you I would be late!” Stiles threw his hands into the air exasperatedly. “I ran into Jordan whose car battery died, so I had to help him jumpstart his car. Look, I can prove it.” Stiles pulled out his phone and jabbed his finger at the text. </p><p>“I never got it.” Derek’s angry glower switched to a confused frown. “If I had, I wouldn’t have gone into the diner and sat there for two hours.”</p><p>“Okay, so there’s something wrong with your phone then.” Stiles sank down into the squishy booth. “Show’s over, people.” He waved his hands at the other customers who were not-so-subtly eavesdropping into their little spat. He hoped those people weren’t a part of the Sterek Reddit forum that Allison had gleefully showed him a couple of days before. </p><p>“There’s something wrong with your phone too because I called you three times and texted you five times, and you didn’t get any of them.” Derek pointed at the evidence. “I left you two voicemails, too.”</p><p>“That’s so weird, dude.” Stiles fiddled with his phone for a bit. “Now that you mention it, my phone deleted all of our past texts, too. I just thought it was some storage thing going on.”</p><p>“Let me see it.” Derek plucked Stiles’ phone out of his hand. The werewolf pressed a few buttons before letting out an angry growl. “This isn’t my number.” He turned the phone around to show Stiles that the number saved under SourWolf as definitely not his. It was a number with an area code Stiles had never seen before. “And my number was on the blocked list. Whose number is this?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Stiles blinked at the numbers in bewilderment. “Wait, let me send it to Danny and see if he can find out. Hopefully his number’s still his.” While they waited for Danny to text back, Stiles ordered some curly fries, and Derek got a medium rare burger. They were both halfway finished when the text came through. “That’s strange. Danny says he can’t find anything on this number. How is that even possible? It’s Danny.”</p><p>“Did you let any strangers use your phone recently?” Derek asked. Furrowing his brow, Stiles tried to remember if he did.</p><p>“I mean, Scott was playing a game on it a few hours ago. My dad found it under the couch last night…wait. Theo. Theo was the only ‘stranger’ I let use my phone. If you could count him as a stranger. I mean, we went to elementary school together. But then he moved away cause of his sister’s death or something and now he’s back and-“</p><p>“Stiles.” Derek’s eyes flashed. “Do you know where Theo is right now?”</p><p>“He should be with Scott and everybody. Bowling night and all that. Do you think he was pulling a prank or something? It must be. I’ll tell him that this was a totally not cool prank. Derek, it’ll be fine.” Stiles babbled, a little disconcerted with how blank Derek’s face was. “Derek.”</p><p>“If you say so.” Derek nodded before going back to his burger. “Friends play weird pranks like that all the time right? Hey, since I’ve never met the guy, maybe I should extend an invitation for him to come to my grad party. It’s only a week from now, and I’m too busy to meet him beforehand.” Wary about how…social Derek was being, Stiles could only nod slowly in response.</p><p>“Sure…I’ll ask him.” Derek flashed him a blinding smile, and Stiles promptly forgot about the whole fiasco as the werewolf began animatedly talking about the North Star and how it changes after a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Stiles! I must have pressed something and switched our contact information and blocked him on accident that time I was trying to call my phone. I’ve never been good with technology.” Theo’s voice sounded so sheepish. “I hope nothing bad happened. I’m so sorry, man.” </p><p>“I’m a little impressed that you somehow managed to do that, but it’s cool. Derek wasn’t too mad after we figured out what happened. Speaking of Derek, he asked if you wanted to attend his graduation. Well, the invitation was more for the grad party after the graduation, but I’d figured I’d just invite you to the graduation itself first. Derek said he would like to meet you.”</p><p>“I’ll definitely show up. Gotta apologize for switching our numbers. I would have told you, but my phone was on silent the whole night, so I didn’t even know you were texting me on accident.” Theo sounded a little anxious and out of breath, Stiles thought to himself. </p><p>“Dude, it’s okay. Mistakes happen. No hard feelings.” Stiles attempted to comfort him.</p><p>“If you say so.” Theo fell silent for a little bit. “Seriously, I’m really sorry for the whole mishap. I’ll see you at Derek’s graduation?”</p><p>“Yeah! I’ll text you the address later.” Stiles smiled. He was really glad it all turned out to be a misunderstanding. “See you then!” He chirped before disconnecting the call. He pushed off the small nagging ominous feeling and went to go wrap Derek’s grad present. He was going to make sure that would be a perfect day for Derek.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so that’s Derek?” Theo leaned in to whisper in Stiles’ ear. </p><p>“Yes!” Stiles grinned dopily at the black wolf glinting from Derek’s graduation cap. “We decorated the cap together. Doesn’t it look nice?” As if on cue, Derek’s head turned to Stiles direction. Immediately, Stiles began waving his arms wildly, trying to catch the wolf’s attention. Following Stiles’ lead, the rest of their party began to wave manically as well.</p><p>“Isn’t this exciting? Ceremonies are so cool.” Isaac beamed as he flapped his poster excitedly. </p><p>“We’re only holding that up when he walks across the stage. No sooner and no later.” Lydia reached out to still Isaac.</p><p>“Man, I need to use the restroom,” Theo said. “Stiles, can you show me where it is?” </p><p>“But the ceremony’s about to start,” Stiles muttered back to him.</p><p>“Your boyfriend isn’t going to get called so soon. We’ll make it back in time.” Theo smirked and leaned back into his seat. “On second thought, never mind.” Slightly confused, Stiles just nodded and turned back to where the principal was now talking. Five speeches and a dozen people later, Derek was walking up to the stage. When his name was announced, Stiles leapt out of his seat and let out a loud holler just as Isaac hefted the poster up. A sharp tug on his shirt sent him careening backwards into a pair of sturdy arms. Blinking up, Stiles gave Theo a grateful smile.</p><p>“Thanks for catching me!” He chirped before stumbling back up to see Derek accepting his plaque. Since the other man was so far away, Stiles couldn’t make out his facial expression, but he could see the dark aura gathering around the wolf. A feeling of doom encased him. As the next name was called out, Stiles slumped back into his seat.</p><p>Why was Derek so upset?</p><p> </p><p>“Because you let this Theo hang all over you,” Derek hissed out as they were leaving. The others had gone in their separate cars, leaving Stiles and Derek to trek to the Jeep by themselves. </p><p>“You’re blowing this out of proportion. I fell and he caught me.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he unlocked his jeep. “There’s nothing going on between us, and you know that.” Suddenly, he felt two strong arms blocking him in.</p><p>“There’s something off about his scent,” Derek murmured as he sniffed around Stiles’ neck. Slowly counting to 10, Stiles willed himself to not get hard. It wasn’t his fault, alright? Usually, when Derek did this, it led to some kissing and happy times.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, attempting to turn around and look at Derek.</p><p>“He smells like a werewolf…and something else.” Derek released Stiles, and when Stiles managed to face him, Derek’s eyebrows were furrowed deeply. “I don’t trust him.” </p><p>Staring into Derek’s eyes, Stiles felt unease trickle down his spine. He thought back to all the instances that happened when Theo came and all of Theo’s actions. “Okay. Okay, I won’t deny he’s suspicious. But what does he have to gain by doing this?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Derek’s frown grew in size. “But I’ll text my family, and they’ll all be on the lookout tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>The graduation party started off on a great note. There were lots of cheers, hilarious photos, and delicious food. It was when Derek started opening his graduation gifts when things went downhill. Not in that way even though Stiles did get Derek a gift that was supposed to be opened later in private.</p><p>No, while Derek was opening gifts, one box in particular spilled out purple powder that caused every werewolf in the room to flinch back. After a few seconds of disorganized shouting, Talia Hale finally let out a growl that made everyone freeze.</p><p>“This isn’t wolfsbane,” she calmly said as she rubbed it between her fingers. “But the question is who would put this in a box knowing this?”</p><p>Stiles casted a look around the occupants of the room. Most of them were from Derek’s pack, and the ones that weren’t knew about werewolves and wolfsbane, so Stiles didn’t think they would do that. It only left one person-</p><p>“Theo,” Derek growled, his eyes flashing. “I can smell his scent on the box.”</p><p>“Where is he?” Talia demanded, and everybody stepped aside until Theo was in Talia’s eyesight. “Who are you? Are you a hunter?”</p><p>At this, Theo held his hands up. “No, no. I had my suspicions when I smelled Stiles that you were a pack, but unfortunately, my sense of smell isn’t as great seeing as I’m a chimera. So I did this to find actual proof.”</p><p>“And why would you want to do that?” Talia asked.</p><p>“I want to join your pack.” Theo straightened up, and his eyes glinted. “I have information on the Dread Doctor, and I want your protection.” At this, Talia froze before she let out a small nod.</p><p>“We can speak later. Come by tomorrow morning,” she told him.</p><p>“Thank you. Well, I will apologize for spoiling the mood of the party. Happy graduation, Derek.” Theo waved jovially at the crowd before heading towards the door. Derek darted after him and grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>“Wait. What was all that before then? Blocking my number on Stiles’ phone, leaving your scent all over him, all of that?”</p><p>“Oh, that. Don’t worry, I know he’s your mate. I was trying to get proof that you were a werewolf. Scott and everyone else have too much control over their instincts, but I figured a little kid like you wouldn’t. I have to say, I am very impressed you never growled or shifted at me.” Theo grinned before unlodging Derek’s hand from his shoulder. “Take my present as an apology for all of that. I’ll see you guys soon!”</p><p>Stiles and Derek watched in bewilderment as Theo left the house. Around them, the party started to pick up again. “Well I’m glad that’s all there was to it,” Stiles finally said. “What was his present to you?” </p><p>The two of them went back to the pile of gifts and peered inside the box. Immediately, Stiles slammed the lid back on to the box, ears flaming as red as the fabric inside. “What is that?”</p><p>“An outfit,” Derek mumbled in a daze. </p><p>“Uh, hey man, maybe you guys should go to a private room or something?” Scott walked by and muttered under his breath. “Not that I’m like kink shaming you guys or anything even though I don’t see what’s arousing at a graduation party, but Derek’s family is here, and I imagine it’ll be a little awkward.”</p><p>“Are you seriously turned on by it?” Stiles hissed at Derek.</p><p>“I graduated,” Derek replied, turning pleading eyes onto Stiles. Stiles let out a long breath before grabbing Derek’s hand and tugging him away. </p><p>“Fine, I still need to give you your other graduation gift anyways. Do you need to say bye to anyone?” Stiles asked. </p><p>“No, they’ll be here tomorrow.”</p><p>“Alrigiht, let’s go to my apartment.” Stiles tried to keep his head high, but the knowing looks people gave them as they left only made him feel more mortified.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so dumb,” Stiles groaned as he checked himself in the mirror. He tugged the shirt down, but when it stubbornly flipped back up, he abandoned the effort. He looked at himself once more before turning away, unable to look at himself wearing that.</p><p>“Are you done?” Derek’s voice sounded breathless through the door.</p><p>“I guess,” Stiles mumbled. “You can’t laugh, alright?” Derek only gave him a low hum, and Stiles took in a deep breath before opening the door. His eyes landed on Derek, who was sprawled over the bed, already naked and stroking his cock. </p><p>“You look so pretty,” Derek grinned as he got off the bed. His eyes ran over Stiles’ body, and Stiles blushed harder. “Your legs look amazing in those.” Derek ran a reverent hand across the fishnet tights on Stiles’ legs, and Stiles felt himself responding to the light caress. </p><p>“Do they?” Stiles murmured back, his breath hitching. Instead of answering, Derek’s hand cupped the front of Stiles’ skirt, rubbing over his slowly hardening cock. Derek slowly reached under the skirt and behind Stiles’ butt where he was clenching on his gift to Derek. </p><p>“Haven’t you been a bad student lately?” Derek asked, his fingers tapping onto the butt plug, which sent tingles up Stiles’ spine. Stiles spread his legs further, hoping Derek would do something beyond light touches. He was granted his wish seconds later when Derek landed a hard slap on his backside. “And now you’re refusing to answer?”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Stiles cried out.</p><p>“You’re always dressed so provocatively. I bet that’s how you pass all your classes, right? By seducing the teachers with your sluttiness.” Derek abruptly pulled away from Stiles and gestured to the bed. “Come on, show me how you seduce your teachers.” </p><p>Hesitantly, Stiles took a step towards the bed, but Derek held him back by holding onto his pleated skirt, which barely covered his ass and front. “Crawl so I can see your little pussy.” Stiles obediently lowered himself and crawled towards the bed, the butt plug shifting in him with every movement and making his cock drool even more. Once on the bed, Stiles bent over and spread his legs so he was presenting Derek with his hole.</p><p>“Look at your slutty hole holding onto the plug.” Derek walked over and swatted at the plug, making Stiles rock forwards. “This says it so well. What do it say, Stiles? You can read right?”</p><p>“It says Derek’s Pretty Slut,” Stiles managed to pant out. Ordering a customized butt plug had been an awkward experience, but Stiles wouldn’t deny the rush he felt when he typed in those letters.</p><p>“Good job. You are a pretty slut, aren’t you?” Derek murmured appreciatively. “Especially in this school girl outfit. Roll over and let me see your tits.” Stiles immediately obeyed, turning over to show Derek the loose shirt. Since the outfit was clearly designed for females, Stiles’ chest did nothing to fill up the skimpy shirt, but Derek’s eyes still roved over it hungrily. </p><p>Derek’s hands reached up and massaged Stiles’ chest lovingly before pinching his nipples harshly enough to make Stiles let out a squeal. “Your nipples are slutty too, aren’t they, baby?” Derek leaned down and sucked one into his mouth, rolling it between his tongue until it hardened into a nub. “One day, we should put a nipple pump on these and make them little cow tits. Would you like that? Maybe we’ll even pierce them and make them look all pretty too.”</p><p>“Yes,” Stiles moaned, arching into Derek’s mouth. </p><p>“Lift up your legs so I can see your pussy,” Derek commanded, and Stiles raised up his legs. Derek gripped the butt plug and slowly fucked Stiles with it while his other hand continued to pinch and pull at Stiles’ nipple. “Look at how your hole is clenching at the plug. You always want something filling up your hole, right? How many teachers have you had in this hole?”</p><p>“You’re the only one,” Stiles moaned out, feeling the walls of his hole ripple around the plug as Derek withdrew it completely. </p><p>“Look at how much your hole is gaping!” Derek shoved in two fingers and began roughly scissoring Stiles. “You expect me to believe you’ve never had anyone else in here?”</p><p>“No, only toys!” Stiles gasps as Derek’s fingers found his prostrate. “Hurry, I want you in me.” Instead of complying, Derek added another finger languidly.</p><p>“You need to learn patience,” Derek said. “And I’ll be the one to teach you.” The next minutes were spent with Stiles letting out little gasps as Derek moved his fingers around slowly. By the time Derek was done, Stiles had been reduced to a shivering mess.</p><p>“Please, put it in me. I want you cock,” Stiles pleaded, his mind hazy with desire.</p><p>“Ask me to put it in your slutty pussy.” The tip of Derek’s cock teased his entrance.</p><p>“Please put it in my slutty pussy!” Stiles begged loudly, and finally, Derek was inside of him. Stiles, who had been on edge for a while, let out a loud and satisfied moan at the feeling of Derek filling him up. </p><p>“You were so hungry for cock, weren’t you?” Derek grunted as he began pounding into Stiles. “You really are a cock-hungry slut. Maybe we should pump your tits and your pussy so you look like a proper slut. You’ll look so pretty.”</p><p>“Yes, anything you want,” Stiles promised, his hands reaching up to hug Derek. The sound of their slapping bodies filled the room, and Stiles pulled Derek down for a filthy kiss. Soon, Stiles felt his body clench up, and he was painting his stomach white with his seed. </p><p>“Fuck, your hole clenching around my cock feels so good,” Derek moaned out. “I’m going to cum in you. Would you like that?” </p><p>“Yes, come in me,” Stiles tiredly responded, his mind blanked out from his orgasm.</p><p>“One day, I’m going to cum so much in you that your stomach is going to fill up. You’ll look like my pretty pregnant mate.” Derek’s hips stuttered, and Stiles knew he was close.</p><p>“Yes, impregnate me with your pups, Derek,” Stiles moaned as Derek rammed in deep one last time before filling his guts with his semen. The two of them froze for a second, relishing in the feeling before Derek pulled out and gently maneuvered the plug back into Stiles.</p><p>“You’re going to be a pregnant student,” Derek said, and Stiles couldn’t help the little snort. “What?” Derek’s tone turned defensive.</p><p>“Are you still trying for the teacher-student role play? I don’t think that’s our thing yet,” Stiles laughed breathlessly, his energy still spent. Derek let out a grumble as he laid down next to Stiles, his fingers dipping in the mess Stiles made on his stomach and swirling it around. </p><p>“What about when I get my teaching certification?” Derek asked.</p><p>“If you get your Ph.D., then I’ll call you Professor Hale. How about that?” Stiles asked, and Derek perked up. “I’ll be really proud of you no matter what you do and what title you gain, you know that right? And if it makes you happy, I’ll call you professor without the degree.” Derek let out a happy snuffle and pressed closer to Stiles.</p><p>“I’ll be happy as long as you’ll be by my side.”</p><p>“Forever,” Stiles promised, pressing a kiss onto Derek’s shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally, Theo was supposed to be there as part of the Dread Doctor's plan to observe the Hale pack. And he was doing all the weird things to break up Stiles and Derek so he can target Stiles and get all the secrets since Stiles is human and can't sense anything. He also wanted to absorb the power of the alpha and stuff. And then Theo ends up switching sides because the Dread Doctors abandon him and focus on Mason to create the perfect chimera so he switches plans and decides to find the banshee in Talia's office hence the fake wolfsbane but the fic was getting too long and I couldn't fit the sex scene in there because who's going to have the energy once you find out your "friend" wanted to kill your friends right?</p><p>So I switched it to Theo wanted protection but wasn't sure if they were werewolves, which may or may not make sense lmao. It took me a while to actually edit it because I am easily distracted. But I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! See y'all in like five months or something my track record sucks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>